deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth and Phillip Jennings
Born in the Soviet Union, Elizabeth and Phillip Jennings were KGB agents put through brutal training as preparation for a mission in which they masquerade as a married couple in the U.S, while doing spywork. Despite her initial hostility, Elizabeth begins to truly fall in love with Phillip, with their own children unaware of their parents true purpose. Battle vs. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully (by Beastman14) Washington, D.C, 1:30 AM Yuri Aldreas dashed to the phone booth, looking from side-to-side in a paranoid manner. He had to tell the FBI that the KGB knew of his defection. He had given all he could give, now he had to go into hiding. He picked up the phone and typed desperately, then waited for dial tone, after dial tone. "Hello?" A cheery secretary on the other line asked. "Get me your superior now!" Yuri shouted. "I'm sorry, he's busy at the moment. Can I leave a message?" "Goddamn it! Fine! Tell him I have the case stashed at the area of 145-" Suddenly, a dark black car pulls up, and an entire clip of Uzi rounds tears up the booth, ripping holes into Yuri's chest. Heavily bleeding, Yuri's collapses before he can state the end of the area code. The car speeds off, it's passengers mission successful. 2 Hours Later... A brown Ford car pulls up to the crime scene, and out steps FBI agents Fox Mulder Scully and Dana Scully. "Hm, nothing out of the ordinary here." Mulder joked as they walked up to an FBI agent crouching down by the body. With yellowish-grayish hair and a full trenchoat getup, the agent looked to be the one in charge. "Ah good, You're here. Stan Beeman, and you are?" The agent stands up and shakes Mulder and Scully's hands. "Fox Mulder, my partner Dana Scully." "Can you give us an exact idea of what happened here?" Scully asked Stan, who nodded and replied,"Our victim is a Mr. Yuri Aldreas. He was a KGB defector who had been working for us for a few months. Apparently, he was gunned down mid-call to our office, giving us info. We've had Agent Graham look it over. You can talk to him if you want to know anything about the weapon used. "Hm, KGB defector gunned down at the phone booth. Not suspicious at all." Mulder joked before walking over to the one called Agent Graham. "What have you been able to find out?" Scully asked Agent Graham. He was an interesting man, never made eye contact, didn't seem to show much emotion. "I've looked it over, and I can determine that from this spot," Agent Graham pointed at the ground he was standing on,"That a car pulled up from that path," He points south of him,"And opened fire with an automatic weapon of some sort." He held up a spent shell casing found on the ground. "It's all I know at the moment. Now if you excuse me, I have to be going. I'm meeting a friend of mine in the morning." He walked off, talked with Stan for a moment, then left. "He defected, so I'm guessing KGB killed him before he could give away secrets." Mulder observed, crouching down to look at the rounds all over the street. "We can't just assume that. It could have been gangbangers on drugs, or..."Scully replied, but Mulder interjected,"A random killing in Washington, D.C.? Doubt it." He gets up and walks over to Stan. "Who do you think could have done this?" Mulder asked Stan. The agent stopped for a moment, then answered,"While I'm not one to jump to conspiracy theories, I'm willing to say its KGB, with agents operating heavily around here." Mulder grins, then looks back at Scully, who rolls her eyes. "I don't know any exact agents though, so you've got me there. That's KGB knowledge, their agents. Whoever did it must have been both ruthless and thorough." Beeman continues. Elsewhere, 7:30 A.M... "Who wants more pancakes?" Philip Jennings shouted, whistling as he flips another two pancakes onto a nearby stack. "ME!" Both his children shouted in unison. Chuckling, he walks over with the plate, and drops down two pancakes each. "Dad, where's mom?" Henry Jennings, the younger son of the family, asks. "Oh, she's, uh, meeting her boss down at the travel agency." Phillip awkwardly answers, then begins to pour syrup on his daughter Paige's pancakes. "So, anything happening at school?" He quickly changes the suspect. A park bench... Elizabeth had been waiting ten minutes for her superior at the same park bench as always. Suddenly, an old woman with gray hair, a black coat, and a red scarf sat down on the bench. "Hello Elizabeth." "Claudia." "I see you still haven't forgiven me for our little torture incident." Claudia calmly observed. "No, but I'm willing to put it aside, for the sake of the mission for the homeland." Elizabeth didn't meet Claudia eye-to-eye and stared straight ahead. "Good. You always are one of our best. But, back to business. We managed to kill the defector before he could reveal the location of the case, but it also sets us back. We have no idea where it is beyond these codes," she hands a pice of paper to Elizabeth,", and we have agents working around the clock to decrypt it. But, we need you and Phillip actively scouting for its location." Elizabeth nods,"We will do what we can." She gets up and walks away from the bench, leaving Claudia sitting there. Two hours later... Phillip's fist collided with his prisoner's face a third time just as Elizabeth walks in the garage. "Where is the defector?!" Phillip shouted, the man desperately shaking his head,"I don't know, ok. I don't know-" Phillip punches the man in the stomach. The man breaks down sobbing, and Philip walks off to talk to Elizabeth. "What do we got?" He asks, head titled quizzically. "They found the defector dead in a phone booth," Elizabeth replied, handing Phillip the paper,"We need to find his intel." Phillip reads the paper, then nods. He walks up to his bound prisoner, then crouched to his height and calmly said,"I'm gonna say it once," He holds up the paper,"Do you know what these numbers mean? If you tell me, we'll find a suitcase, and let you go." The man breaks down in tears,"I don't know. I'm sorry." Phillip nods in an understanding manner. "Alright. You had your chance." He holds out his pistol, silencer equipped, and puts it to the man's forehead. "NO PLEA-" Phillip pulls the trigger, blowing the mans brains out over the garage door. Phillip looks back at Elizabeth, then says,"Well, lets see if we can crack this code." They walk out into the kitchen, Phillip setting it down and staring at it. "Maybe they're coordinates?" Phillip looks up at Elizabeth, who shakes her head and replies,"If they were coordinates, they'd be shorter, and have markings." Phillip nods. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. With a quick motion of her hand, Elizabeth hides the paper in her pocket. Phillip cautiously walks up to the door until he hears,"Hey! Phillip, you in there? It's me, Stan. We're playing racketball today, remember?" Phillip breaths a sigh of relief as he realizes its just his neighbor, Stan Beeman. "Oh, god. Almost forgot all about that. I'll be out in a minute." Phillip says, going upstairs to get his gear. At the racquetball court... Phillip had always enjoyed the game for some reason. Maybe it was because he could put his strength to good use, maybe becuase it was he could milk info out of Stan about the FBI. Maybe both. But right now, he had a job to do. Putting too little power on his swing, and Stan had won that game. "So, anything good happening at the FBI?" Phillip said in between breaths. "Depends if you consider a former KGB agent getting gunned down, and two mysterious new FBI agents coming in to be good." Stan said sarcastically. "Oh?" Phillip played dumb. "Probably gonna get in trouble for saying this, but a case was with the guy, and we got the new agents, Mulder and Scully, off trying to figure out the code the defector gave us." Beeman picked up his racquet and gestured toward the wall. "Another game?" Phillip grinned and nodded, "Sure, why not?" Meanwhile, at the FBI agency in Washington... TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Warrior Pairs Category:Covert Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors